Roger Doofenshmirtz
Roger Doofenshmirtz (John O'Hurley) is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's "goody-two shoes brother" and is the Mayor of Danville. Early Life Before Roger's birth, his parents were expecting a brand new baby girl, so they knitted dozens of dresses for their baby girl. But instead, Roger was born a boy, and so all his planned clothes were given to his brother, Heinz. ("Gaming the System") According to Heinz, Roger was his mother's favorite child growing up. This made young Heinz, who had enough on his plate with being forced to dress as a lawn gnome, even more miserable. Roger was always the "goody-two shoes" type, and carried this trait to adulthood. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") It is also known that Roger was and is a very good kickball player, and since his mother loved kickball, he had all his mother's love when Heinz was completely neglected. ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Political and Samaritan career As an adult, Roger was awarded the Key to the City of Danville. Heinz plotted to cover Roger in pigeon poop at the ceremony to ruin the event, but was thwarted by Agent P and Roger's ceremony went flawlessly. ("Tree to Get Ready") After this, Roger was elected mayor of Danville. Now even more outraged, Heinz decided to build his own evil land, known as Doofania. ("Hail Doofania!") It is hinted that Roger cares more about his popularity than the lives of Danville's citizens, as he was worried that people would blame him for a giant robot (Khaka Peu Peu) attacking Danville, yet he didn't seem at all concerned that people's lives were at stake. ("The Beak") Roger also received the Druelselsteinien Favorite Son Award from Princess Baldegunde. ("Make Play") Relationships Family Heinz Doofenshmirtz While Heinz resents his brother for his mother's favorite, the feeling is (probably) not mutual. Roger himself felt bad for accidentally ruining his brother's prized masterpiece and spent twenty years restoring it. ("Magic Carpet Ride") Roger may be unaware of Heinz's jealousy towards him. He was overly competitive towards his brother defeating him at kickball ("Thaddeus and Thor") and embraces his mother's pride over his brother's. He once marked a teddy bear with his name that Heinz had saved up for. ("Make Play") Heinz was forced to wear dresses that had been knitted for Roger when their parents had thought they were going to have a girl. ("Gaming the System") It does seem that Roger cares for his brother, but he didn't care for being late to a game of golf with him. ("She's the Mayor") Heinz stole the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf Recipe from Roger. ("Meatloaf Surprise") When Danville was in the grip of terror by Khaka Peu Peu, and realized that everyone would blame "the guy in charge", Roger was happy to let Heinz be the fall-guy and let him take over. ("The Beak") Mother Mrs. Doofenshmirtz preferred Roger over her older son for his expertise of kickball. He once wrote his name on her, and was given a teddy bear that Heinz had given to his mother. Then, he wrote his name on that. Father Roger and his father have yet to be seen interacting. Only Son It is currently unknown as to how Roger thought of the family award-winning dog. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa once stated that she liked "Uncle Roger", indicating that Roger is kind to her. Background Information *Strangely, Roger does not bear a Druelselsteinien accent as his brother does. A possibility of this could be that the Doofenshmirtzes moved to America at a time when Roger was still very little. If this did occur, Heinz was old enough that he retained his original accent. This was dis-proven in as a flashback shows him still in Druelselstein, they could have simply been visiting relatives there while Heinz was going though his artistic muse ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Another possibility is that he actually took accent removing courses, which many foreign politicians do to make them seem 'more American'. Since he is the mayor, this is a strong possibility. *Roger was born after Only Son became the Doofenshmirtz's pet after winning him in the game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". *In the episode "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", Jekyll Doofenshmirtz had a butler named Jameson who looks eerily similar to Roger. This may just have been a re-used character from the story being told by Heinz Doofenshmirtz or a coincidence since this was Heinz Doofenshmirtz's ancestor. The latter is more likely since Jameson is voiced by a different actor (Greg Ellis) than Roger this happened too in the Spanish version, where Roger is voiced by Nacho Aramburu and Jameson is voiced by Antonio Villar. *As an adult Roger looks somewhat like his brother and father (i.e pointy nose); however as a baby and a child he looks nothing like Heinz did as a baby or at all like his parents. *In the episode "Thaddeus and Thor" it is shown that he has a talent for kickball and has received numerous awards for it. It is partially the reason why his mother favored him over Heinz. *He has a secretary named Melanie and failed to sign a bill to protect the city from rampaging robots. In fact, he used it as a coaster. ("The Beak") *He seems to have feelings for his secretary Melanie. In "Make Play", Roger and Melanie were dancing, which makes it possible for Roger and Melanie to be a couple. *In a interview in a newspaper Dan Povenmire said, incorrectly, that he was Heinz's older brother.http://www.que.es/cine/201109151850-phineas-ferb-tardaron-meses-nacer-cont.html See Also *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Danville Appearances *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Hail Doofania!" (Mentioned and seen in newspaper) *"Gaming the System" (Cameo) *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (picture cameo) *"Just Passing Through" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Cameo) *"Make Play" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *Magic Carpet Ride" *Meatloaf Surprise" (Mentioned and seen in a picture) *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"What A Croc!" *"Ferb TV" *"Agent Doof" (mentioned) References Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians